bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Tattica:003
__TOC__ Generalità Noel ha progettato una nuova Sfida! Vai al Laboratorio degli Evocatori e affronta Il Dio Bestiale nella Zona Tattica! Questo Trial sarà disponibile solo dopo aver completato Tattica:001 nel Laboratorio degli evocatori. Ricompense *Zevalhua Dea Sovrana *3,000,000 Zel *100,000 EXP *1 gemma Preparazione *È consentito usare 1 squadra e un 1 set oggetti. Andranno inserite 5 unità nel Team Principale ed altre 7 come Ricambi. *Le due squadre deve avere unità uniche, non è quindi possibile utilizzare la stessa unità sia nel Team Principale che nei Ricambi! *È possibile selezionare fino a 3 Unità dalla Lista Amici, 1 come Leader e le altre 2 come Sub-Unit. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Zevalhua. *Gli oggetti non verranno ripristinati in caso di sconfitta. Scegliete le vostre scorte con cura. Leader Raccomandati: *Leader che hanno aumento parametri e mitigazione in Abilità Leader Unità Raccomandate: ' * Mitigatori da due turni * Unità che rimuovono le anomalie (Status Cleaner e Status Preventer) Battaglia 'Zevalhua il Supremo 'Prima Forma' Abilità e Note: *''Debacle Fang'' - combo di 7 attacchi di oscurità su un singolo nemico & riduce la barra BB del 90% *''Infinite World'' - potente combo di 15 attacchi di oscurità su tutti i nemici, 40% di probabilità di infliggere Debolezza, 20% di probabilità di infliggere Paralisi e Maledizione & riduce la barra BB del 25-50% *''Extension'' - Potente attacco di oscurità che infligge il 120% dei PS di danno a un singolo nemico & riduce la barra BB del 90% *''Nemesia Cratia'' - combo di 15 attacchi di oscurità su tutti i nemici & recupera 100,000 PS *Ogni 4 turni **''Lone Lupinus'' - combo di 6 attacchi di oscurità su tutti i nemici, riduce la barra BB del 20~25% & invalida tutte le abilità leader per 2 turni **Quando > 50% PS ***''Nemophila Benefit'' - 10% aumento ATT e 50% di aumento DIF per 2 turni *A < 50% PS **''Children born of fools...'' - 200% di aumento della DIF per 3 turni **''No light can save you...'' - Riduce la barra BB del 100% a tutte le unità **''Kneel before me!'' - 200% di aumento della DIF per 3 turni **Zevalhua non attaccherà durante questo turno, ma attiverà Glorious il prossimo turno *Il turno dopo aver superato la soglia del < 50% **''Glorious'' - Apocalittica combo di 10 attacchi di oscurità su tutti i nemici che infligge il 500% dei PS di danno & invalida tutte le abilità leader per 999 turni ***ALTAMENTE RACCOMANDATO di usare una mitigazione UBB da 75% o da 100% oppure utilizzare un UBB che aggiunge idolo a tutti gli alleati **Ogni 5 turni quando < 50% PS ***''Achillea Benefit'' - 25% di aumento del ATT e 20% di aumento della DIF per 2 turni *A < 15% PS **''Endless'' - Potente combo di 80 attacchi di oscurità su tutti i nemici & Riduce la propria Resitenza a maledizione del 50% per 2 turni Zevalhua Dea Sovrana '''Seconda Forma Abilità e Note: *Ha 15,000,000 PS *''Infinite Doom'' - potente combo di 18 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici, 55% di probabilità di infliggere alterazioni di stato & aggiunge 15% di probabilità di infliggere Ferita, Debolezza e Malattia e 10% di probabilità di infliggere Maledizione, Veleno e paralisi agli attacchi per tre turni *''Mystica Provision'' - Potente combo di 21 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici, 75% di probabilità di infliggere alterazioni di stato, 30% di probabilità di ridurre ATT e DIF del 50% per 1 turno & aumento del danno del 20% contro i nemici afflitti da alterazioni di stato per 3 turni *''Robelia Alone'' - Potente combo di 8 attacchi di terra su un solo nemico che infliggono il 180-190% dei PS di danno, invalida tutte le abilità leader per 999 turni, riduce la barra BB del 100% & rimuove tutte le alterazioni di stato (addio abilità leader per quell'unità) *''Trial Seed'' - Potente combo di 11 attacchi di terra su un solo nemico, aggiunge Ferita, Debolezza, Malattia agli attacchi 3 turni & riduce la barra BB del 100% *''Calendula Pain'' - potente combo di 18 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici che infligge 60-70% dei PS di danno & riduce la barra BB del 50% *''Extinguish'' - Potente attacco di terra che infligge il 160-170% dei PS di danno su un singolo nemico & riduce la barra BB del 80-90% *INVALIDA LE ABILITÀ LEADER su singole unità a INTERVALLI CASUALI **È raccomandato cambiare le unità afflitte per evitare la morte dell'unità *A < 90% PS e ogni 3 turni dopo il superamento della soglia **Inizia usando Tistel Devote **''Tistel Devote'' - aggiunge 80% di probabilità di riflettere le alterazioni di stato per 2 turni & riflette 25-40% del danno subito per 2 turni *A < 50% PS e ogni 5 turni dopo il superamento della soglia **''Arium Benefit'' - 35% di aumento del ATT, 50% di aumento di DIF e 10% di aumento del rateo di critico per 3 turni, aggiunge +1 colpo ai colpi normali (i colpi extra infliggono 20% in più di danno) per 3 turni & riduce il drop sia di base che aumentato dei CB del 80% per 2 turni *A < 15% PS **''Arcanum'' - Apocalittica combo di 25 attacchi di terra (700%) su tutti i nemici, 13 potente combo di 13 attacchi casuali di terra su tutti i nemici, possibilità di infliggere alterazioni di stato casuali, 60% di aumento del danno contro le unità afflitte da alterazioni di stato per 2 turni & Riduce la barra BB gauge del 60-70% ***ALTAMENTE RACCOMANDATO di usare una mitigazione UBB da 75% o da 100% oppure utilizzare un UBB che aggiunge idolo a tutti gli alleati **''Eukarytous Returner'' - cura 1,500,000 PS ***Azione eseguita di nuovo ogni 3 turni dopo che viene eseguita la prima volta *A 0% PS **Resuscita con 170,000 HP una sola volta